Love Lost
by emilyaten
Summary: Hermione was dating Fred but after his death she looks for comfort in George


Summary: Hermione and Fred were dating, after his death Hermione looks for comfort in George.

At Fred's Funeral

Hermione, Harry, and the Weasley's all stood around Fred's casket, the lid had been closed and was being magically lowered into the ground by Mr. Weasley. There were few people at the funeral; after the war ended they had lost nearly all their friends and family. Hermione and Harry were asked to stay with the Weasley's by Ron, who took the death of his brother the hardest.

Ron, sitting on the ground between Hermione and Harry with his arms around his legs and visible tears wetting his cheeks, let out a whimper upon hearing the thud of the casket hit the bottom of the hole.

Hermione reached out to find a comforting hand, when she found one it gripped her hand slightly as if to say 'it will be ok'. Hermione knew it would never be ok, the man she loved was being buried, he was killed, dead, a casualty of war, and there was nothing ok about that. The tears that were already rolling down her cheeks multiplied when a large mound of dirt was moved by Mr. Weasley on top o the casket.

The marker at the head of the grave read:

_Here lies Fredrick Weasley _

_A Son, A Brother, A Lover_

_April 1__, __1978__-May 1998._

That was true, Hermione thought, He was a lover never a fighter. Fighting brought his death. Hermione gasped and flung her arms around the owner of the hand that was gently squeezing hers. There was on 'oph' then small circles were being rubbed on her back, and she was being embraced. A voice whispered in her ear.

"Hermione It will be ok, It may not seem like it now, but we will all be ok in time."

"I don't want to be ok." Hermione whispered back.

Hands grasped her shoulders and pushed her back, she stared up into Georges eyes, which were exactly like Fred's except George's had a hint of blue, that she had never noticed before.

"I don't want to be ok with it either, but we have to move on, he wouldn't want you to morn forever Hermione and you know that. He would want you to be happy." George said to her in a whisper.

Hermione pushed herself back against George's chest, "I know but it is hard to be happy when you have lost everything" Hermione replied.

"I know, I Know" George said as he rubbed soothing circles on her back again, then he did something ha had never done before, he kissed her cheek. "From Fred" He said. "When he left he told me to give you a kiss from him if he didn't come back."

~*~

Hermione and Harry had given up trying to talk to Ron. He hadn't said a word to either of them since the funeral the morning before and it was now the following night.

"I'm going to bed" Harry said to Hermione. Hermione looked up at Harry and nodded with tears in her eyes. Hermione constantly had tears in her eyes and was on the verge of tears.

"Night Mione" Harry said and kissed the top of her head then left the room.

Hermione looked at the shape of Ron on the bed in front of her, "Night" Hermione said knowing she would not get a reply, and then walked from the room.

Half way to her room she decided to go down to the kitchen for some water. She arrived in the kitchen, got herself a glass of water and headed to the table only to be greeted by George at the door from the sitting room.

"You alright?" He asked.

Hermione nodded, he was so much like Fred that it made her heart ache just looking at him.

"You know you can talk to me right" George said. Hermione nodded again, not trusting her voice.

"I miss him too." George said. This broke Hermione.

"Yes you miss him too, but I see him every time I look at you." She said as she flung herself into his arms.

George embraced her in return and kissed her forehead. "I'm not Fred."

"I don't want you to be" She said.

George tightened his embrace "We will get through this together" Hermione looked up at him "I promise." He said then pulled her as close to him as possible and kissed her.

"Together" Hermione said.

"Together" George replied.


End file.
